Together
by Ice Godess
Summary: Aoshi wants one last fling before he marries. But why doesn't Kaoru seem to mind?


I should be sleeping right now, but I can't. Misao and Aoshi suddenly showed up on our doorstep a few hours ago, Misao happily announcing they were getting married. Misao

looked really happy, and Aoshi looked like Aoshi. He really didn't look that thrilled, but Misao was beaming with happiness. Misao wanted to sleep with Aoshi, but I arranged it so

she has her own room, and Aoshi, Kenshin, and Yahiko share Kenshin's room. My ears cock up as I hear someone's footsteps outside my room. I figure it's just Yahiko getting

some water from the kitchen. So I turn my back to the door and just stare at the wall. I hear a door open, but I'm too busy repeating my mantra of _Go to sleep, Go to sleep _to

realize that it's my own door. I force my eyes closed just as a pair of warm arms slip around my waist. _'Kenshin!'_ is my first thought as his warm breath gently caressed my neck

with his steady breathing. Thought as the first initial shock wears off, I realize it can't be Kenshin. This man, his chest is large and firm, and pressed against my back are larger than

Kenshin's, and he's taller too. My feet only reach to around his knees, even thought our heads are in the same place. The only other person who comes to mind is Aoshi. _'But why_

_would Aoshi be in here? He's engaged to Misao.'_ I squirmed in whoever it was arms, and turned myself around in his arms, my nose to his chest. I pulled back some, and looked

up into the ice-blue eyes of Aoshi Shinnomori. I open my mouth to speak, ask him what he's doing here, but his lips cover mine. I accidentally moan, and Aoshi takes full

advantage. His warm tongue darts into mine, exploring every chrevis. The little voice in the back of my mind tells me I should stop, that he engaged, that I'm supposed to love

Kenshin. But something squishes the voice. My tongue darts out from the corner of my mouth, and begins to fight Aoshi's. My arms rise up, and encircle his neck, while his snake

around my waist. My fingers begin to play in his hair, making him moan into the kiss, and me smile. We both pull back soon from lack of oxygen. I feel myself smile up at him, my

fingers still playing in his hair.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I just… needed you, for lack of better words. I really have no idea why I'm here."

I wouldn't admit it, but his words stung. Was he just using me? Was I just some toy? "Kaoru? Please, answer me. At least say something." I'm tempted to tell him to get out, to go

back to his fiancé, that I don't want anything to do with him. But something in me stopped the words from coming out. Maybe it was from hurt, from the pain of Kenshin ignoring

me, from his hurting me just them, but the only thing I did was reach up, and smash my lips to his once again. My hands left his neck, and ran down his chest. My lips still glued to

his, my hands began to undo the shirt over his chest. I yanked it off of him in one swift movement, surprised at my own strength. I let my hands roam freely around his chest, his

muscles rippling under my fingers. He moaned again as my fingers hit one area by his hip, just under his pants. He pulled back then, and turned us so he was on top of me. His

fingers undid my obi, and his hands slipped the robe off my shoulders. We both moan softly as his bare chest press up against mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi slipped out just before dawn, and I went back to starring at the wall, not even bothering to put any clothes on. The blanket covered me well enough. I didn't care about sleep

anymore, I just wanted to see him gone. Something in me snapped last night, and if he stays any longer than necessary, I do think I will fall in love with him. "Miss Kaoru, breakfast

is ready." When I make no reply, Kenshin hesitantly opens the door. "Miss Kaoru?" He comes and kneels in front of me, and I barely see him. "Miss Kaoru!" His voice is raised

slightly in alarm, "What's wrong?" I don't even comprehend it, but I feel it. I'm crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi and Misao leave that afternoon, and we all say our good byes, and I keep a smile on my face. Kenshin hasn't said anything about this morning, and I'm thankful. I suppose he

hopes I'll talk when I'm ready. And who knows, maybe I will. But for now, I'll smile like the person I'm supposed to be, and forget about last night. Because it never happened. It

wasn't supposed to happen. And he's getting married. I keep waving until there out of sight, then go back to the house. Because, it never happened.


End file.
